


An unusually good day

by Alex_mvl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Heaven, One Shot, Peace, Peaceful, Plot Twists, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sad Ending, Stop - Freeform, Stop reading now, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump, stahp right now u hear me, the following tags might spoil the plot twist so stop reading now thanks, tony stark is dead, u ll get spoiled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_mvl/pseuds/Alex_mvl
Summary: Tony Stark wakes up in his cabin in the woods and has an unusally good day with Peter and Pepper. It's not "normal" for him so at the end he tries to figure out how such a perfect day was even possible.(little plot twist at the end)
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 29





	An unusually good day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an native english speaker, but I tried my best to have as few spelling mistakes as possible. Enjoy! :)

With a hot cup of tea our hero, Tony Stark, sat on the balcony of his cabin in the middle of nowhere.  


The birds were singing their beautiful songs only for him and the fish were swimming unbothered in the heavenly blue sea. You could smell the fried eggs and toast that were made by Pepper in the kitchen. 

The day started weirdly good- Maybe something was off- but did it matter though? 

As it usually wouldn't be, the sun was finally able to fight through the big spring-green leaves of the trees which usually hid their house from the sun. Kind of as if god gave this little gift not just as a thank but also like a plea for forgiveness.

„Breakfast“, Pepper called from the kitchen…

After the tasty meal, Tony and Peter worked in the workshop which is unexpected big for such a small cabin. Like always, they were either upgrading their suits or working on new ideas. That day, they started with the thing that kept Stark alive, that let him do things he couldn’t before and let him survive things he usually shouldn’t. Or at least in most cases. 

Tony had to admit that he loves working with Peter on his Arcreactor because it makes him feel more connected to him than he already was. Handing Peter the thing that would let him live or die is an act of love and trust. In that moment for Tony the reactor felt as if it was too cold, but for Peter everything seemed fine. Of course he trusted him so he didn’t keep thinking about it.

Both of them were so concentrated with their work that they didn’t notice how a few hours flew by.

Everyday, Tony, Peter and Pepper had played board Games or watched a movie in the afternoon. Today they decided to do both, something they coincidentally never did- Monopoly while watching their favorite sitcom. Laughing and withdrawing money- usually not a good combination but this time just perfect. Enjoying the moment is everything that matters. 

They finished quarter of the season and were now in 1x6, Tony‘s favorite moment: The main character admits how scared he was to get hurt if he´d have shown feelings, so he just hides them from everything and everybody… Actually very dark for a sitcom but something Tony could very good relate to.

As the day ended, they sat on the stairway of the cabin and watched the sun die a peaceful death. The birds started to fall asleep and the fish?- we don’t know. It was too dark to see anything even if the moon shined as bright as it never has. 

And even though Tony didn’t see Peter and Pepper at that moment, he knew that they were there. He could feel their presence. Like a calm warm wind that passes by him.  
He remembered what his mom always told him. “What we have once loved deeply we can never lose”. 

And as the clouds slowly hid the moon, the stars got confident enough to show themselves. 

Some may find the universe confusing, but that’s the beauty of it. We know so much but so little. What happened before the Big Bang? What will happen in another Billion year? We don’t know. The only thing we can be sure about is the moment. Right?...

How about we rethink this, maybe this was just a dream? 

No, it didn´t feel lik one- so Tony kept asking himself why the day was so perfect. As if right and wrong didn’t exist and how could he be so happy and careless? When did all his pain leave? And as longer he thought about that, the less sense it made. 

But then he added everything that happened that day and it made him smile, because- peace begins with a smile.

An „I Love you” sounded so near but so far.  


It sounded just like the voice of his longtime enemy he secretly admired, Rogers.  


And like his best friend Rhodey, who always stood by his side.  


His wife, pepper, who saved him so many times from himself.  


And for sure, his two kids, an official and unofficial, who gave him a meaning to live and showed him how to love in more than one way. 

Their voices sounded in harmony, because they all had the same meaning in their words.

You know, 

He lived a good life and I think, whatever lies in the stars is quite happy about it.  


And if you didn’t get it yet, well, I never said the final battle didn’t happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and I hope that the twist wasn't too unexpected and actually made sense. I honestly don't know- I wrote this at night when I was half asleep. 
> 
> Have a nice day!  
> (gimme kudoooooooos (no I'm kiddin.. yk.. unless??))


End file.
